Nine Months
by MaryAuksi
Summary: When Emma is almost 15 years old, she decides write a story about something big that happened to her while she was 14.
1. A Mark

**A/N: I'm starting a new story. I know that's a lot of stories together, but I just had to start this one. It's based after "14sai no haha" (14 year old mother), a Japanese TV-series. I just finished watching the last episode of it and it was an amazing show. It's not exactly the same as the series, but the major things (like being pregnant, lol) are the same.**

**Influences- This chapter was definitely influenced by the songs sang by the band Mr. Children since their song "Shirushi" was the opening song for "14sai no haha". And of course "14sai no haha" influenced this chapter.**

Summary: Emma is almost 15 years old when she decides to write a story about what happened during the time when she was 14. The stuff she writes is in _italic_. I'm also going to have her think about the conversations they had and what happened, AKA flashbacks. Those will be written in **bold.**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi. I don't own "14sai no haha"._

Last but not least – Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: A Mark.**

Emma opened her notebook and took a pen. After playing with it for a while, she settled down on what she wanted to say.

_I'm Emma Nelson. I'm going to be 15 in one day and this is my story so far:_

_There was this boy from my school. I didn't have a crush on him, as far as I was concerned. Neither did he have a crush on me. We were friends. One evening, some gang just came to pick a fight on us. We hadn't done anything. We ran away to a quiet little house almost outside the city. We weren't planning on it. Like I said, I didn't even like h__im. But it happened. We had sex._

_He left a mark in my soul and that will never change._


	2. Echo

**A/N: Hi, my dear readers! I actually had to watch the first episode of the show to remember how she found out that she was pregnant… I'm hopeless, LOL. But enjoy! This chapter is a bit longer than the other one, but it's also kinda short… Sorry for that, but I didn't really want to put a lot of stuff together, it would get confusing and messy and seem rushed if I did.**

**Influences- 14sai no haha and Mr. Children – "Hibiki".**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I don't own "14sai no haha"._

**Chapter 2: Echo**

_I remember the day I first felt weird. I think it was about two months after that night. Me and Manny were so similar at that time. She had just gotten an abortion. Something that I was truly against. I couldn't tell her what I thought. She already was the one people referred to as a slut. What would I become? – I thought. The week when I found out what was really happening was a disaster. _

_My mom and my step-dad were handling their new baby. I had always loved babies but when they asked me to baby-sit him for one night, I just snapped at them. I didn't want to. They were supposed to go out with their friends, Joey and Caitlin. Instead, they had to invite them at our house where my mom and Snake couldn't really relax because of the baby and because of me and how I had acted._

_Before I found out for sure, I stole the pregnancy test. I shoplifted. Not because I didn't have money. But because I was scared. I was too scared to buy it. At home, I ran down the stairs to the basement, ignoring my mom who had asked to help her for a minute. She came downstairs with the baby while I was in the bathroom. I remember her knocking on the door and asking me what was wrong. I must've been in the bathroom for at least 10 or 15 minutes. After seeing that the test was positive, I threw it away and tried to collect myself. When I came out of the bathroom, I tried to act as if everything was normal._

_My mom didn't find out till later._

Emma flipped a few pages back to read the whole thing from the beginning. She wasn't sure how to write what happened next.

"**Do you like babies?" I asked from him the day after I had found out I was pregnant.**

"**No. I hate them. They're noisy." He rolled his eyes.**

"**You don't like them at all? Not even a little?" I asked quietly.**

"**What is it with you and babies?"**

"**I just wanted to know!" I tried to turn the topic around. "Because of my mom and Simpson…"**

_When I asked him if he liked babies, he said he hated them. The whole day I felt sick to my stomach. Not only because I was pregnant, but because of what he had said._

_It echoed in my mind for days._


	3. I love you

**A/N: Hi! Another chapter of Nine Months! I've gotten reviews – something I'm very happy to get. So here's a big thank you to all the people who reviewed and of course to all the people who read this! Here's the new chapter!**

**Influences- 14 sai no haha and Mr. Children – "And I love you"**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I do not own "14 sai no haha"._

**Chapter 3: I love you**

_When I was little, I believed I could fly.__ I believed that when people fell in love, they'd have invisible wings and they could fly around between the clouds. That was why people were so happy – they could finally fly._

_My love, that hidden love that I didn't know I had, had fallen behind. My mind and soul and face and voice and words were tired of putting up a show. They were tired of being kind because there was no one to be truly kind to. It seemed like I met people, acquaintances, friends just to hurt them and to get hurt myself. I didn't want to live anymore because, as mean as it sounds, I didn't be like my mother. I didn't want to become a mother at the age of fourteen. I felt too insecure._

Emma put her pencil away as she listened to silence in her basement. It was night, almost 2am, and she still couldn't sleep.

"**Why do you think it happened?" I asked on another night**

"**Why what happened?"**

"**You know…" I started quietly.**

"**It just did." He shrugged casually.**

"**I think I love you." I whispered. It made him look at me. I started to walk away from him, disappointed that he wasn't stopping me.**

_I told him __I loved him. It was all that could come out of my mouth. I was supposed to say he was going to be a dad, but I said something that was even more stupid. I shocked him with the "I love you", even if that was what I truly felt._


	4. Black Tears

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while… But here I am with a new chapter! And I got a lot reviews – THANK YOU! It's great to know people read and like the stuff I write. **

**Influences- 14 sai no haha and Anna Tsuchiya – "Kuroi Namida"… Kind of, at least.**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi or its characters. I do not own "14 sai no haha"._

**Chapter 3: Black Tears**

Some days had passed since Emma had written anything in the blue notebook. When she threw it on her bed and lay down beside it, she slowly opened it.

_When I first told my mom, Snake wasn't around to hear it. My mom got pregnant when she was 14. I was also 14 at the time, so we kind of understood each other. Snake didn't when he found out. He yelled at me, asking how two kids, one 14, the other 15, could fall in love. He asked me how could we be so stupid. Jack woke up just when my mom shouted at him to shut up. I remember him staring at my mother, he was almost asking for forgiveness when she rushed up the stairs. My dad hadn't realized his wife had been 14, too._

_My first appointment with a doctor ended with the words: "The soon you do an abortion, the better." I stared at her. "If my mom had done an abortion, I wouldn't be here." – I wanted to say to her. Me and my mom both knew abortion was out of the question, even though I had doubts about school, Manny and the guy who was about to become a father._

_As for him, he hadn't called me once since I had said I love him. When I finally gathered my strength together and walked to his house, I asked him for a walk and told him I was pregnant._

"**I got pregnant." I whispered after a 10-minute silence. He didn't answer anything for almost 30 minutes. "Say something!" I shouted at him angrily.**

"**I hate you." He only said. I ran away.**

_He said he hated __me. I hated him for saying that._

A black tear landed on the paper. Her tears had messed up her mascara and it was now streaming down her streaks. _**Black tears**_ flashed through her mind. She liked the sound of that.


	5. Don't Speak

**A/N: Hi my readers! Another chapter! It's so great how much reviews I have, I am sooo happy :) BTW, someone asked me to name the guy. Another person asked me if it was Jay. To be honest with you – **I don't know! **I have no idea yet.**

**Influences- 14 sai no haha and No Doubt – "Don't speak"**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. I do not own "14 sai no haha"_

**Chapter 5: Don't Speak.**

_The first one to find out in the school was Toby. I don't even know why I told him. Maybe because he swore he'd keep my secret. I remember the next day so clearly. He hadn't kept it to himself, and I knew it the moment JT approached me with a wide smirk while Toby was trying to pull him away. That day I found out Toby couldn't be trusted with big things like that._

"**Yo Em…" JT started with a big attitude and even a bigger smirk. "Who's the lucky guy?" He whispered, which I was thankful for. I didn't want everyone to find out.**

"**Don't tell anyone, please." I pleaded him. "It was an accident and… I don't even know why it happened."**

**  
"Is it Sean?" JT now asked louder and with concern. Sean, who was passing us, looked at us.**

"**What is it with me again?" He seemed annoyed.**

"**Nothing. It's not Sean." I glared at JT. "I have to go now." I pushed Toby out of my way as I walked out of the class.**

_When Manny found out, she didn't talk to me for days. She wasn't like I had been. She wasn't supportive. She didn't want me to have a child. She had just lost a baby, and I knew it must've hurt, even if she said she had wanted it.__ When she finally came to talk to me, about how big I'll get and giving birth and how dangerous it could be to me, I told her that I'm not doing what she did. That hurt her._

_Snake took me to the hospital some days before I reached my three months. He told me that I have to do an abortion. I couldn't believe him. He knew my opinion on it. It was as if he was trying to make me eat meat, only worse. He was making me kill. I hate that word. I told him I wasn't going to do it and left 10 minutes before the operation. I ran out of there. I ran to Manny's apartment._

"**I couldn't do it." I was out of breath when I got there.**

"**Emma…" She gave me a sympathetic look. "Don't you understand that you can di-"**

"**Don't speak another word, Manny," I forbid her.**


	6. No One

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow… This has been one looong break. Sorry! But here's the new chapter!**

**Influences – "14sai no haha" & Aly & Aj – "No One"**

**Chapter 6: No one.**

_Two months went by relatively quietly besides the fact that other students had noticed I was starting to gain weight. By the time I was five months pregnant, everyone knew something was up and rumors about me being__ pregnant started to go around._

"**Emma?" I heard my PE teacher ask as I felt dizzy. "Are you okay?" I tried to nod, but he went on, knowing I wasn't. "Just take a break, okay?"**

"**Okay." I whispered and walked towards the benches, noticing Manny looking at me.**

"**Emma, what's up with you lately?" Kendra and Liberty came up to me after PE, Manny silently following them. I shrugged briefly. "Come on!" Kendra spoke up once again. "I mean… It's not like we don't see… Are you, like…" She lowered her voice. "Pregnant?" I stayed silent and pulled my top over my head. After that, I left the changing room.**

_Everyone knew, yet I didn't want to admit to Kendra and Liberty that I'm actually pregna__nt. When I walked around in school, from one classroom to another, I could hear people whispering things like "I heard Tree Hugger is pregnant." And responds like "Can a tree get you pregnant? What guy would want to have sex with her?" And besides all that, Manny was now barely talking to me. She only asked if I'm feeling okay and how the baby was doing._

"**Why don't you talk to me at school?" I whispered while walking towards home with Manny, whose house was near mine. "I talked to you when Ashley told everyone you're pregnant."**

"**I just…" Manny didn't know what to say. "There are so many rumors going around and people are finally forgetting what I did and I don't want them to think that I'm once again pregnant or something."  
**

"**I'm supposed to be your best friend!" I shouted out. "I'm not supposed to be a no one!"**


	7. A Little Too Late

**Influences – "14sai no haha" & Delta Goodrem – "A little too late"**

**Chapter 7: A little too late.**

_Ever since I had felt dizzy during PE I knew it wouldn't take much time till Snake would have to tell the other teachers what was going on. It wasn't just the dizziness, it was also my weight and concentration and the rumors._

_One day, Snake told me to go with him. I didn't realize what was going to happen until we walked into Raditch's office. I felt sick to my stomach and I would've ran towards the girls' washroom if I wouldn't have known it wasn't my morning sickness. _

"**Archie? You said you wanted to talk about something?" Raditch entered the room about a minute after we had. He looked at me suspiciously**

"**It's about the rumors, Mr. Raditch." Snake started while Raditch was still looking at me.**

"**Archie, I know it's not easy when your daughter… Step-daughter is accused with such a thing. But rumors are not something you can stop that easily." Raditch started. He wanted to continue when I spoke up in a whisper.**

"**The rumors are true."**

"**Sorry?" He choked out, obviously hoping he had missed the 'not' part in the sentence.**

"**They are true!" I shouted out at him. "Everything is true." I saw Snake looking down.**

"**Does he go to this school?" Raditch spoke up after what seemed like an eternity.**

"**Yes."**

"**Well what's his name?" Raditch seemed frustrated.**

"**What will you do to him?" I asked skeptically. He sighed and looked at me.**

"**It's very sweet of you to try to keep him out of this but if it hadn't been for him-"**

"**WHAT will you do to him?" I asked once again. Raditch didn't answer. "That's right – you can't do anything. Which is why you won't find out who he is." With that, I wanted to walk out of his office but he didn't let me.**

"**You're a smart girl, Emma. Why would you do something like this? Have sex at the age of fourteen?" He asked me. "Didn't you think at all? You're too young for this!"**

"**It's a little too late for regrets, Mr. Raditch, don't you think?"**

_I didn't tell Raditch who he was. No one knew and no one was going to know. Even though he hated me, supposedly at least, I didn'__t want him to suffer because of this._


	8. Strong Enough

Influences – "14sai no haha" & Kina Grannis – "Strong Enough"

**Influences – "14sai no haha" & ****Kina Grannis – "Strong Enough"**

_Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. I do not own "14sai no haha"._

**Chapter 8: Strong Enough.**

"**Emma, can we talk?" Snake shouted from upstairs.**

"**Okay!" I sighed and put away the book I was reading.**

_It was a few days after I had told Raditch I was pregnant when Snake called me upstairs for a talk. I was sick of talking but I still went upstairs. When I walked to the living room, my mom was also there. Someone I hadn't expected since she didn't agree with Snake's point of view._

"**Mom?" I asked.**

"**Um, we have some bad news…" She started. "Raditch isn't exactly pleased with your condition."**

"**I don't care what Raditch thinks. I don't need his support." I rolled my eyes, wondering why that was bad news. When had Raditch ever really supported me?**

"**No, this is serious, Em." Snake spoke up. "He doesn't think you should continue in Degrassi."  
**

"**What?****" I was shocked. "He can't expel me because of this! And what about mom? He didn't expel her!"**

"**It's just for one year." Snake promised. "You can come back next year. He promised me that."**

"**Fine." I crossed my arms on my chest. "Get me a teacher who will home school me and I'll be fine."**

**  
"I- Em… You should just take one year off. It's not good if you push yourself too much."  
**

"**Well mom stayed in school and I was ****fine!"**

"**Yes I did, honey, but pregnancies aren't the same for everyone." My mom explained.**

"**I don't want to graduate one year later! I'm not GOING to! I'm going to school tomorrow and I will go there for the rest of this year!" I shouted at them. They both sighed, knowing they can't change my mind.**

_Raditch wanted me to 'take this year off' so I wouldn't__ 'push myself' too much in my 'condition'. But the only thing he really wanted was to be saved from the rumors._

_The next day, when I went to school, Raditch told me to come to his office._

"**Emma…" He put his hand on my shoulder. "I know you**** must love the person who got you pregnant and you don't want to tell me who he is, and I won't force you to do that. And I also know that you don't want to finish one year later than your classmates but you've got to understand that-"**

"**No, stop! You don't know anything, alright?" I stopped him. "You don't know if it's LOVE or if it's something else. And you don't know how much I don't like the idea of taking a year off." I took a breath. "I'm not going to finish a year later than my friends. I'm not." He looked at me. "If I'll start to have problems, then I'll take the rest of the year off. But as far as I'm strong enough and healthy enough, I'm going to stay in school."**

_He was surprised when I told him what I thought. Finally, after I had promised him at least twice that if I'll really start to have some problems, I'll take the rest of the year off, he let me stay in school._


End file.
